You belong with me
by BTRFAN105
Summary: A quick one shot on how Beck started dating Jade also a hint of Cabbie


**Hey I thought I would do a cute one shot on how Beck meet Jade and how Robbie met Cat so anyway enjoy plus if you check this would you mind checking out my other work much love Matthew.**

Summer had come and gone for the young Beck Oliver off course he went to Canada to visit his relatives out there but he was glad it was a short visit as he wanted to get a good tan while the weather was nice and hot.

The youngster walked in with his best friend from his old school Robbie Shapiro the two was an odd friendship but they have been best friends since pre K as they looked after each other. Beck was the more calm and collected guy who often got attention from the girls while Robbie was more of the nerd who could do really well with work but both had a talent and wanted to be actors were Beck was an amazing actor Robbie was more of a ventriloquist with his puppet Rex. The duo was at the entrance to this new building but both looked at each other and nodded signalling they were both ready for their new school.

The first part of the day was that they had to customize there lockers as a Hollywood Arts tradition so as Robbie finished his locker he walked up to his friend. "Hey Beck" Beck never gave him eye contact as he was too busy working on his locker but responded "Hey Rob have you finished with your locker?" The best friend responded "yes" and waited for Beck to finish his locker.

"So let's see your locker Beck?" Robbie asked eagerly as he knew his best friend was so creative and then Beck showed his locker with a look that asked Robbie what you think. "Beck the locker is like you transparent you have no secrets" Beck laughed "and from now on neither does my locker". The two friends laughed about his little locker joke but then two girls pushed pasted them, one looked extremely happy and like she had a hyper shot and the other was angry an abusive if looks could kill people would be pushing up daisies. The boys just looked at the girls in a creepy way.

The Goth chick was decorating her locker when her red headed friend poked her belly "Ow Cat you know I've just had my belly button pierced and it still hurt's so why did you poke it?" The question was rather angry like and Cat looked like she was ready to cry "I'm sorry Jade I forgot". Jade rolled her eyes at her best friend the two were best friends since they were born and the two clicked like ying and yang complete opposites but they attracted. Cat then pointed at Jade that two boys where looking at them but the one with long hair was hot, Jade knew how to handle this "OI nerd and nerdy stop looking at us you perverts" with that said Jade threw her coffee at the boys but Beck stepped aside and the coffee went over Robbie.

Robbie got him self cleaned up with Beck and from the smile Beck had Robbie could tell something was up. "What's the matter Beck?" the question caught Beck off guard and he replied "Nothing why do I appear like something is wrong?" right then Robbie knew what was wrong with Beck." You fancy one of those girls we meet" The way Robbie said it was hinting that it was a statement and not a question. Beck heart began to beat louder and louder and he could feel himself sweating and he panicked and said "Yeah so I fancy Jade so what it's not love at first sight". Robbie smirked "Beck tell her I mean if you can, can you try get me a date with her friend Cat" Beck nodded and went off to find the two girls they meet this mourning.

The two girls after throwing the coffee at the boys went to the girl's bathroom to get ready and talk about what just happened. "Why would you throw that cup of coffee at the tall one he is really hot Jade". Jade rolled her eye typical Cat she liked boys a bit too much "Cat the way those boys looked at us made me feel like they wanted to just sleep with us I could see it in there eyes they were totally undressing us". Cat had not had many boy friends in the past course of how hyper and happy she was but Jade she was more cautious around boys since her last boy friend cheated on her and break her heart she did not want that happening again. "Jade I know what Steven did to you but you need to let it go Hollywood Arts is a fresh start for us and maybe you could find your true love here" Jade laughed at her friend's optimism she always saw the good outlook of life and Jade hated good things like ducks and anything good nature. "Come on Cat lets go".

Beck then found Jade she looked beautiful and her eyes gave that sparkle that made his heart stand still. He was at a lost for words maybe he was in love with this girl "Can I help you nerd?" Jade was being nasty to him since he was just looking at her with a stupid grin on his face " Well Jade your cold personality and my hot looks me and you are opposites and opposites attract like ying and yang". Jade laughed at him and just said "Your a weirdo no wonder you never had many girl friends let's go Cat". With that they was gone Beck threw his fist in the air he was not going to give up on Jade so he thought he would try his luck with coffee.

Lunch was up and Beck brought the Goth chick a coffee the look on her face was like she was dyeing for a coffee and sent Beck some hope but when she opened it to revel it was not a dark coffee she sent him an angry look "I like my coffee black with two sugars "with that Jade threw the coffee at his crouch burning his privates and he let a almighty scream to which Cat giggled. After going back to Robbie the two had a conversation "Any luck with the girls?" Beck nodded his head in response "Apart from having my nuts burnt then yeah we are making good progress". They both sighed Beck knew that he wanted a date with this girl but by the look of things he was getting no where with her. Robbie then went over to try his luck but Beck just watched from the table by the look of things Robbie was doing well till Jade slapped him hard across the face Beck just laughed at what just happened but Cat sent him a sorry look over while Beck was laughing his face off.

The day was over and Jade had forgot her keys and purse in the class Beck was in and so Beck being the gentleman he was got her stuff and chased after her "JADE wait up you've forgot something" just as Beck turned the corner he bumped into Jade and sent her to the floor and making her land on her but. He gasped knowing she would now kill him "I'm so sorry please don't kill me" Jade with a hand from Beck got up "Why are you following me?" Beck looked surprised "You left this in class so I rushed out to give it to you " he handed her stuff back to her and Beck knew that there was well over $500 in there but gave it back to her as it was not his. "Why did you not take my money I mean anyone else would?" Beck's heart was jumping for joy maybe he stood a chance" It's not my money it's yours and it would be wrong for me to take that money, look you are a beautiful girl would you like to go on a date with me to get a coffee?" he looked hopefully but was preparing for a slap so he closed his eyes, when he opened his eyes the girl stood there confused " You 're asking me out on a date" she laughed and write her number and address down " That my address pick me up at 5 and text me first" Beck jumped the moment she left and told Robbie he had a date tonight with Jade. Robbie then told him he tried to ask Cat out but she giggled too much Beck told his friend not to worry I'm sure everything will work out fine

**What you think that how I feel that they meet and went out on a date but hey reviews would be nice and if you want me to add a second chapter don't be shy I will much love Matthew **

**BADE forever 3 **


End file.
